Kendall Jenner
'Kendall Nicole Jenner '(born November 3, 1995) is an American reality television star, television personality, model and brand ambassador for Seventeen Magazine. She is best known for appearing on the E! reality TV show Keeping up with the Kardashians that she shares with her family. She has modelled for the Sherri Hill dress line, which specialises in dresses for proms and pageants. Jenner was featured in People magazine's "Beautiful People" article. Jenner is also a runway model and appears as public events. Personal Life Jenner was born in Los Angeles, California. She is the first daughter of William Bruce Jenner and Kristen "Kris" Mary Jenner (born 1955; formerly Kardashian, nee Houghton). She has a younger sister, Kylie Kristen (born 1995). Through her mother's side, she has three older half-sisters: Kourtney Mary (born 1979), Kimberly Noel "Kim" (born 1980) and Khloe Alexandria (born 1984), and one half-brother Robert Arthur "Rob" Kardashian Jr. (born 1987). From her father, she has three older half-brothers: Burton William "Burt" (born 1978), Brandon Thompson (born 1981), and Sam Brody (born 1983), and an older half-sister, Casey Jenner (born 1980). Kendall and Kylie Jenner were cheerleaders at Sierra Canyon School, but became homeschooled in the 2012-2013 school year. Career Jenner was first featured in Paper magazine's "Beautiful People" article series with Kylie. She began her modelling career by signing with the Wilhelmina modelling agency at age 14. Her first modelling job was a campaign for Forever 21. She has done photo shoots with OK! magazine, Teen Vogue, and photographer Nick Saglimbeni. Kendall has also expressed an interest in acting as well, but has explained that college is a greater priority. Also she has modelled for the Sherri Hill dress line, which specialises in dresses for proms and pageants. Once again, she pursued runway by modelling for the official Hello Kitty Launch for Forever 21 in Los Angeles. Also, Seventeen Magazine has chosen Kendall along with Kylie Jenner as Style Stars of 2011 and also the new "Style Ambassadors" for the magazine. Kendall and Kylie have also been given the opportunity to host events such as the Glee 3D Concert Movie red carpet and the Breaking Dawn Part 1 red carpet event in Los Angeles; the two also did an interview in the Bing Box at The Hunger Games premiere on March 12, 2012. Jenner has ventured into runway modelling. Her first runway modelling job was the Sherri Hill show in New York on September 14, 2011. She and Kylie have also hosted fashion week parties. Kendall has two nail lacquers from the Nicole O.P.I nail polish brand called "All Kendall-ed up" and "Kendall on the Katwalk". In 2012, Jenner was on the cover with her sister Kylie on Teen Vogue. Also, she was on the cover of Seventeen Magazine's Back-To-School September issue along with her younger sister, Kylie Jenner. On February 8, 2013, PacSun announced it launched a women's clothing line designed and inspired by the Jenner sisters called "Kendall and Kylie" available exclusively at PacSun. Filmography __FORCETOC__ Category:Kardashian/Jenner Family Category:KAKTNY Category:KAKTM Category:KUWTK Category:K&L Category:Cast